totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czas zbudować szałas z liści
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 4 Chris : Witajcie ponownie w Wawanakwie Totalnej Porażki .Ostatnio patrzyliśmy jak nasi kochani zawodnicy taplali się z krabami meduzami i innymi zwierzątkami. Kto odpadnie jako kolejny . To zobaczycie tylko teraz w tym odcinku . Chef ! gdzie jest mleczko kokosowe ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chata drużyny Cierniaków '''Nikki : '''Szkoda że akurat odpadł Geoff. Fajnie można byłoby z nim imprezować. '''Alejandro : '''Ja aż się dziwię , jak ty nie gadasz jak nakręcona . '''Nikki : Nie piłam kawy to dlatego. Beth : Nawet jesteś lepsza jak nie wypiłaś. LeShawna : I tak damy radę wygrać. Alejandro : '''Dobrze mówisz ! '''LeShawna : '''Nie mówię o tobie ! '''Harold (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Czuję się trochę źle , że przeze mnie odpadł Geoff i myślę , że muszę się postarać w kolejnym wyzwaniu. Chociażby dla Leshawny. Chatka Drużyny Misiaczek Cody '''Sierra : '''O już wstałeś Cody. '''Cody : Co się dzieje ! Sierra co ty robiłaś w moim łóżku ! Sierra : Było mi zimno w nocy i musiałam się przy kimś ogrzać. Duncan : '''Tak Cody . Całkiem nieźle. '''Cody : Nie myśl ,że zostawię Gwen w twoich ramionach. Duncan : Hahaha Jak to nie . Przecież ona wybrała mnie. Sierra : '''Czyli już nic nie czujesz do Cortney ? '''Duncan : '''Pewnie że nic. '''Ewa : '''Cicho muszę poćwiczyć. '''Duncan (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Cieszę się że nie muszę chodzić z Cortney , ale i tak coś czuję ,że wyrzuci Gwen przy pierwszej okazji. Chatka Drużyny Obozowiczów Cortney : Jak to możliwe ja na 2 miejscu . Heather : '''No przykro mi ale mogliście lepiej Se poradzić '''Cortney : '''Szczególnie ty Gwen ! '''Gwen : Trudno miałam przeciwników dobrych i myślisz ,że dałabym radę ? Heather : '''Ale przyznaję ,że te ślady po krabie są wspaniałe, nie tak jak ty . '''Bobbie : '''Ok. ale nie wyżywajcie się na siebie nawzajem. '''Owen : A skoro o tym mowa . To kiedy będzie obiad jestem głodny . Noah : Spokojnie grubasie . Niedługo Chris nas zawoła. Owen : Hmm ta kanapka jest smaczna . Heather : Owen to przecież materac z okruchami ! Cortney : Fuj obrzydliwość . Owen (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Przecież wiedzą , że jestem w stanie zjeść różne rzeczy. Plac główny , przed ogniskiem. '''Chris : '''Zbiórka na placu już !!!! '''Heather : No już jesteśmy. Sadie : Ciekawe co będziemy dzisiaj robić Katie. Katie : Racja . Pewnie coś super i niesamowitego. Trent : Niesamowite będzie jak on przestanie gadać. Chris : Dosyć Chefie uspokój ich. Chef : Zamknąć swoje jamy szczeniaki . Ewa : '''A zabronisz mi tego ! '''Chef : '''Taaaak !!! '''Justin : '''Ewa siedź cicho. '''Chris : '''Dobra skoro już się uspokoiliście mam dla was wyzwanie .Macie 1 godzinę by znaleźć w lesie gałęzie , liście . Wszystko co można wykorzystać w 2 wyzwaniu. '''Alejandro : '''A powiesz co to za 2 wyzwanie czy znowu mamy grać w ciemno . '''Chris : '''Wy nigdy nie dacie spokoju. Do roboty a nie. Las '''Cortney : Dobra my pójdziemy poszukać sporych liści a wy chłopaki znajdziecie gałęzie . Bobbie : Mnie pasuje. Owen : '''Nie powinieneś ty o tym zadecydować. '''Bobbie : '''Przecież przesadzasz każdemu kapitanowi potrzebny jest pomocnik. '''Heather : Hmmm . Tylko , że taka apodyktyczna , rządzicielska się obozowiczka nie powinna być twoją pomocnicą. Cortney (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kogo w ogóle w tym programie interesuje jej marudzenie. Brigette : '''Laski . Przestańcie skakać sobie do gardeł . Przecież jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie. Chodźmy lepiej już szukać. '''Owen : Tak jedzonko. Bobbie : '''Jedzenie potem , teraz praca. Czy to co trzymasz jest tym o czym myślę ? '''Owen : '''Tak bardzo chrupkie są te igły . Haahaha '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Oni w ogóle nie zauważyli mej boskiej osoby. No rozumiem tego niemodnego Noaha albo paskudne ciałko Owena , ale ja !! Harold : Ok. ruszamy się do roboty ludzie. LeShawna : gałęzie . Eva i Beth też. Alejandro liście … Alejandro : Moment kto ci pozwolił się tak rozpanoszyć , bo z tego co wiem to drużyna się liczy. Harold : Muszę się poprawić po tej poniżającej porażce Trent : '''No obyś teraz się lepiej postaraj. '''Harold : Zgoda Beth : Dobra to ja zajmę się szukaniem liści. LeShawna : Idę z tobą. Nikki : '''Ja poszukam skał mogłyby się przydać jako podpory albo umocnienie. '''Harold : Świetny pomysł ! Izzy : Hahaha Świetnie . Widzieliście jak złapałam ta żabę , Hahaha... Alejandro : Wyjdź stąd już. Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Ona jest naprawdę powariowana. Jak może być taka zmienna. Raz udaję mądrale a tuż po tym dziczeje jak świrus. '''Izzy ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Wróciłam . Pewnie się za mną stęskniliście Hahahaha. Sierra : Skoro ja rządzę ustanawiam granice . każdy ma stać od Codiego co najmniej 2 metry dalej . tylko ja mogę koło niego stanąć. Ewa : A mam gdzieś to wyzwanie. Sami sobie radźcie. Duncan : To spada na nas. Blake ho idziemy po drewno. Blake : Uhuuum. Katie i Sadie : Mamy liście które miałyśmy znaleźć. Cody : Nie miałyście ich jeszcze szukać . Ale macie rację pełno ich tutaj leży. DJ : Widzicie tam ktoś idzie Ciiii. Cortney : Wredna paskudna Gwen . Heather : W tym masz rację. Cortney : Ale przynajmniej wygramy wyzwanie . Brigette : '''Chodźcie tu mam coś. '''Duncan ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Trzeba jej dać nauczkę . Nikt nie będzie do mnie mówić. '''Duncan : Bierzcie liście i spadamy. Reszta drużyny : Dobra ! DJ ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Wiem ,że to było potwornie złe , ale wkońcu poczułem dreszczyk emocji i jednocześnie obawę by nas nie przyłapali. To byłby kłopot. '''Blake( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Ughhhh < Napis na kartce : Superowe to było > Po 1 godzinie …. Chris : '''No dobra frajerzy jak tam wasze poszukiwania. '''Sierra :Świetnie mamy całą masę liści i dobrych kamieni i belki. Chris : '''Dobra skąd macie belki ? '''Sierra : No jak to co rozebraliśmy pomost. Chris : Dobra inna drużyna Harold jak tam wam poszło . Harold : Chyba dobrze mamy sporo sosnowych gałęzi nadających się idealnie do budowy chatki , ale wciąż brakuje nam liści ale to nie jest problem. Rośnie tu rzadki gatunek …. Auuuuuuułłłł Duncan : '''No to był rzadki okaz . '''Chris : Ahahaha , ale poważnie gdzie obozowicze . Cortney : Hej tam są ! Heather : '''Przyznaj się Chris zabrałeś nam liście jak nie patrzyliśmy. '''Chris : A o co ci chodzi. Noah : Ktoś zabrał nam wszystkie liście. Sierra ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Nie przepadam za Duncanem ale pomysł z liśćmi był dobry. '''Chris : Nie ma liści to oczywista przegrana wyzwania. Obozowicze czeka was kara. Za nieprzyniesienie liści musicie przez 30 minut pomóc innym drużynom. Heather Cortney , Gwen i Brigette pomogą Drużynie Misiaczek Cody. A reszta Cierniakom. Do roboty. Harold : Dobra najpierw wyrównamy podstawę , wy połączcie liście a my zaczniemy układać. Alejandro : '''Ja pójdę z Bobbie po wodę by można było połączyć te liście. '''Harold : Nie za dużo przynieś. Duncan : Pomóc ci Gwen . Gwen : '''Dzięki Duncan. '''Duncan : To idziemy. Cortney : A wy gdzie ? . Duncan : '''Po wodę '''Cortney : Nie możesz tak mnie tu zostawić przecież chyba się nadal lubimy. Duncan : Nie Brigette : Spójrz na to inaczej. Przynajmniej jest szczęśliwy. Cortney ''': Ale co mam zrobić widać jak ją lubi. '''Heather : '''Wzbudź zazdrość , najoczywistrze. '''Brigette : '''Albo szczerze z nim porozmawiaj '''Cortney : Może.. Po 30 minutach dalej …. Chris : Obozowicze możecie zacząć w końcu zacząć. Noah : Nie trzeba . Chris : Jak ci niezależny to powiedz. Ja cię wyrzucę . Noah ; tego nie powiedziałem. Heather ; '''Nie wydurniaj się musimy zacząć. '''Noah ; A teraz ujrzyjcie domek obozowiczów. Owen : 'Tada , Łazienka, bufet i salon wszystko dla Chrisa. '''Justin ': Kiedy to zrobiliście !!?? '''Noah : Co masz na myśli. Owen : '''Ta my to pociągnęliśmy tu . '''Chris : Jest Genialna . Idealna , wspaniała , piękna . Eva : Agrrr!! Katie i Sadie : '''Stój Ewa . '''Sierra : '''Niee !! Nasz domek . Nie . Ty , jak mogłaś to zrobić. '''Ewa : Wściekłam się bo ktoś zabrał mi moje hantle ! Chris : '''No i przez to przegrywacie . '''Cody DJ i Blake ( Blake na kartce ) : Już po tobie . Harold : '''Przynajmniej nie będziemy mieć eliminacji. '''Beth : Jedyny dobry plus. Nikki : '''Rany co tu się stało , super pełno błota i liści . Aghagh . ( Bulb ) '''Trent : '''Ja ją wyciągnę. Eliminacje '''Chris : '''Witam po raz pierwszy na eliminacjach drużyny Misiaczek Cody . Odznaki dostają Katie i Sadie Cody Duncan Izzy Sierra A więc zostaje nam parszywa trójka. Ewa : Zniszczyła domek i przez nią przegraliście wyzwanie. Blake ; Z niewiadomych mi powodów dostał głos. No i DJ który trochę uszkodził i przeszkadzał. Tak więc ostatnie odznaki otrzymują : Blake i DJ '''Ewa : Ja tu wrócę ! a Wtedy wszyscy pożałujecie tej decyzji. Tymczasem : Alejandro : '''I jak nieźle to załatwiliśmy co nie '''Bobbie : '''No całkiem nieźle nasz mały sojusz się rozwinął '''Cortney : '''O tak , Duncan za to mi odpowie. '''Chris : No no no … Trójka graczy w takim sojuszu . Ciekawe co jeszcze oni zmalują. Jak na razie Ewa jest ich pierwszą ofiarą. Duncan kolejną. Ciakawe co będzie się dalej działo. Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Wawanakwy totalnej porażki. Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki